


Say Something

by Marvelfan227



Category: Actor - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Horrible Grammar, don’t read if you are going to complain, the reader has depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: the reader is playing a character for Avengers infinity war and is struggling with depression (i have this mental illness myself, so I am fully aware that it is no joke) and sings say something by a great big world and afterwards she kind of breaks down and stuff, but she doesn't notice RDJ, Evans, Holland, Cumberbatch, etc. all standing outside her trailer and hearing everything?





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> just a heads up, this talks about depression so if your easily triggered by this subject please don’t read this.

 

  


To everyone who says that celebrities can’t get depressed because they have it easy can fuck off. You have unfortunately been suffering from depression since you were fourteen and although you took anti-depression medication you still had off days. It also didn’t help that you were an actress in a Marvel movie and you had to be on set for more than twelve hours on set. Everyone on set knew about your depression and would keep a close eye on you, well everyone knew but tom.

Tom always saw you happy and full of life so he when you told him about your depression when you first started dating he was speechless. “Do you need me to do anything?” tom asked as he reached over and held your hands.

You shook your head no and replied “just be there for me and treat me like a normal person. I hate it when people talk to me as if I was a child.” One thing you hated was being treated differently because of your depression. You always rolled your eyes whenever someone would take away all the sharp objects in the room because they thought you were going to use them to kill yourself.

“Ok, I can do that” tom replied and placed a kiss on your cheek.

True to his word Tom treated you the way he did before you told him you suffered from depression. He made sure you always had a smile on your face. But sometime in-between shooting your depression started to creep up again and the smile that tom loved and adored disappeared. Your cheerful laugh turned into sighs and your bright eyes turned dull.

Unfortunately towards the end of shooting your depression hit an all time low and refused to talk to anyone, including tom. You would just lock yourself up in your trailer and only come out when they needed to film. Tom hated himself because he broke his promise of being there for you when you were down. So two days before the movie wrapped tom and the rest of the cast decided to go to your trailer to see if you wanted to go with them for the last cast dinner. They all froze when they heard you singing.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 

_And I... will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-Ooh)_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something..._

Everyone looked over at tom when they heard you break down and they noticed he was crying as well. “Can you guys give me a couple of minutes alone with her” tom whispered. Respecting Tom’s wish the cast left and Tom firmly knocked on your door “y/n please open up, I need to talk to you.”

You went silent for several minutes in the hopes that Tom would go away but after ten minutes you finally opened the door. “Can I help you?” You asked tom as you crossed your arms in front of you.

Instead of replying tom walked up to you and pulled you into a bear hug. You let lite a sob the second you felt his hand rubbing your lower back. “It’s ok” tom pressed a kiss on your shoulder as he let you cry until no more tear came out.

“I’m so sorry I-” you started to apologize but Tom placed his finger on your lips.

“Please don’t apologize. Come, let’s relax for a while before we head out to dinner with the cast” tom placed a kiss on your forehead before he walked you over to your couch and held you in his arms.

You guys stayed quiet for several minutes as you guys enjoyed each other’s company before you broke the silence. “I don’t want to feel like this anymore. I don’t want to feel broken.”

It shattered Tom’s heart that you saw yourself broken because in his eyes he thought you were perfect. “Have you considered going to a treatment center for depression?” tom suggested and caused you to pull away from him “yes I know it’s scary to think about going to rehab but I feel like they can help you manage your depression better.”

“But what will people say when they find out?” you admitted.

“Who gives a fuck what other people say” tom replied in an angry tone “all that matters is that you get the help you need and I’ll be by your side the entire time.”

You took a deep breath and replied “ok, I’ll check myself into rehab after we wrap shooting”.

A warm smile appeared on Tom’s face at your decision “I’m so proud of you” tom placed a kiss on your lips before you called your manager to tell them your decision to enter rehab.

  


 

  


 


End file.
